All That I'm Living For
by The Great Naxa
Summary: [Sequel to Everlasting]Two and a half years later. When they reunite and their secrets are revealed everything goes into chaos. Will they see past their blindness to grab their light? Or will the angel and warrior fade away? SasukeOC OCx?
1. So It Begins

**All That I'm Living For**

**Summary** – [Sequel to Everlasting after the two years have gone by much has happened. When they reunite and their secrets are revealed everything goes into chaos. Will they see past their blindness to grab their light? Or will the angel and warrior fade away? SasukeOC and OCx?

**Author's note – **Yay for the first chapter! Sorry it's not long but that's the way it has to be! So I hope you will like the sequel…so many secrets….hehehehe. Anyway! Enjoy, I'll update soon, I like reviews! Lol enjoy. Oh right…I do not own Naruto, though, I wish I did!

**-**

"Doctor" Itachi said, unable to knock on the door since Naxa was unconscious in his arms.

The door opened and revealed a man with glasses in a white coat. Itachi went by him to get inside and set Naxa on a table in the middle of the dark room.

"How do you expect her to live with her heart condition _and _your training methods?" the doctor sighed and turned on the lights.

The room was big with medicine cabinets and machines with blinking lights on them.

Itachi didn't answer but looked at the girl.

"You came to me a year ago with her in the same position! Of course she didn't have all these cuts all over her," the doctor walked over to her and felt her head. "At least she doesn't have a fever."

The doctor began to heal Naxa's wounds and quickly she was good as new.

"Did she take her medicine today?" the doctor asked as he washed the blood off her face.

"Yes," Itachi replied.

"I don't understand if you want her to live or not…the way you train her. Its one thing when you-,"

"Katsuro, one year ago she told me her goal in life was to kill Orochimaru. In order for her to do that she needs to get stronger mentally and physically-,"

"Are you sure that's it? Maybe she wants something else in life. Maybe if we tell her the truth-,"

"If she finds out the truth she will become blinded. Plus you don't want it to effect her heart now do you Katsuro?" Itachi said coldly.

Katsuro stayed silent and glared at Itachi.

"She is like a daughter to you is she not?" Itachi began. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to her I'm sure," he finished and walked out of the room.

Katsuro looked at Naxa and sighed. "Damn you Itachi."

It had been a year since she left Konoha and all she has been doing is training and going on missions with Itachi. On their way to Katsuro's for the first time Naxa had gotten into a critical state and had gone unconscious. When she arrived at Katsuro's she had been in Itachi's hands. She had to do through tests and procedures just like Katsuro's first patient a while back. Katsuro had promised himself he wouldn't let this girl die like his last patient. He made a pill just for her. She needed to take it everyday for two and a half years. During those years Katsuro had dedicated his life to finding a cure instead of medicine that makes the pain go away for a certain time as well as her transformation.

Itachi had endured her transformation a few times. On missions to hard for Naxa she would be on the bridge of death but luckily she transformed. Her transformation has changed over the year and had gotten stronger. Katsuro believes it will take over her one day and Naxa will never be "Naxa" again.

Over the time Naxa grew lighter toward Itachi. For a long while she hated his very name, now she calls his name all the time. In the beginning she never smiled nor talked; now she will reveal a smile every now and then and she talks with Itachi all the time. Of course he doesn't reply all the time. Even though things had changed between them Naxa still has one thing in mind: To kill Orochimaru for her sake and Sasuke's. She never mentioned Sasuke around Itachi but she does think of him every now and then. She wonders if he's okay when she has the chance to rest but other then that Sasuke has slipped her mind.

Naruto is actually on her mind quite often. The way she left things she can't help but feel bad. She wonders if everyone hates her and if she will ever be able to go back to her only home. Itachi usually trains her but every now and then he takes her on a mission. Half the time he'll have her fight him and he won't go easy on her. Other times he'll train her mentally through his sharingan. She has gotten so much stronger but lately darkness has begun to spread through her.

-

"Naxa?"

Naxa groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see a man with shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled when she saw him; he was like a father to her.

"Dr. Katsuro," she whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"So much better, thanks," she sat up slowly.

"Listen…how have things been with Itachi lately?" Katsuro began.

"Better," she replied instantly.

"That's good…how about the training?"

"Harder," she sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Is there something else you want out of life besides killing Orochimaru?" he regretted the question with her reaction.

She clenched her fists. "Orochimaru…will die. I have no other reason to live in this life but to kill him. He has taken so much from me! I'll never-!"

"Calm down Naxa! We don't want your heart to cause problems by your emotions remember?" he said.

"Sorry…" she calmed herself down.

Katsuro looked behind Naxa at the doorway. Itachi was glaring at him then looked to Naxa.

"Your awake," Itachi came in the room.

"Yes," Naxa turned to see him.

"Time to leave," Itachi went by her to the door from which they had come in before.

"Itachi I don't think-," Katsuro began.

"Katsuro, we have some things to do. She took her medicine, and now you've healed her. It's time for us to go," he opened the door and walked out.

"Katsuro I'm sorry," Naxa frowned and ran after Itachi.

"Naxa…" Katsuro trailed off as the door shut from behind her.

_1 ½ years later…_

"Naxa" Itachi said on the other side of the door.

Naxa didn't answer, so Itachi left. Whenever Naxa didn't answer Itachi assumed she was asleep which she needed it since the past few years she hasn't been sleeping much. But Naxa lay on her bed with her eyes open.

"It's been two and a half years…." She whispered to herself.

She knew it was time for many things. She sat up and sighed. Her hair had grown very long. She put it up in a bow and in a tight braid. Her bangs were still cut to the length of her nose and to the side of her face. She was now sixteen years old and has grown.

She looked at the bottle on the table. It was her medicine. Her doctor Katsuro gave her a refill a few months ago and now it's almost empty.

"That's the last refill…" she trailed off.

Naxa stood up and stretched. Of course with her growing she obtained a new outfit. She wore dark blue pants with black ninja sandals and a black tank top with a sleeveless dark blue zipper vest. She kept it zipped up about half way up her chest revealing her black tank top.

Naxa looked across the room at her sword. It was a gift from Katsuro. He never told her where he got it but she loved it. It was a broad sword, the length of a normal sword, and it had a sheath with a harness for her to carry it around her back. She went and grabbed it and strapped it around her chest then grabbed her newly made hooded cloak. She tied it around her neck then put the hood over her face. She then put her hair in the hood and put up a mask around her mouth allowing only her eyes showing. Lastly she grabbed her medicine and put it in a pouch attached to her waist.

"Itachi…I will pay you back for all that you've done for me but first…someone must die." She said and opened the window. She jumped out and ran into the darkness of the forest.

_Let the journey begin…_


	2. Let's Play

Author's Note – Hey, how's it going everyone? Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Right after I did this story I got a job and that takes more time out of my life of course. Anyway I finally got it done! Hope you enjoy, oh and I do not by any means what-so-ever! - own Naruto.

-

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He was in his dark room; he hadn't been sleeping as well as usual, lately. He sat up annoyed, sighing at his distress.

"Why have I been dreaming about you lately?" he asked himself.

He looked down at his shirt. He didn't change his clothes when he slept. He put his hand in his shirt and pulled out the headband Naxa gave him a few years ago. It still had the carvings she put on it, the ones that looked like his curse.

"It's been…a long time," he whispered looking at the headband.

Sasuke heard something in Orochimaru's lair. He put the headband back in his shirt and stood up as Sai opened the door.

-

"I didn't kill you only on a whim. I'm going to achieve what he achieved but I'll do it differently," Sasuke looked down at his two old teammates and two others. "Where are Kakashi and Naxa?" he noticed their absence.

Naruto became angry when Sasuke finally noticed that Naxa was not with him. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow noticing his sudden rage.

"Kakashi is at the village, he is unavailable at the moment," Naruto began. "But Naxa…," he looked to the ground and clenched his fists. "No one knows where she is, Sasuke, Naxa disappeared two weeks after you left."

Sasuke's eyes widened for just a moment then he kept himself in line.

"No one knows if she's dead, if she's alive, no one knows where she is, no one knows anything about her. She's been gone for two and a half years. That's all I know," Naruto finished.

"Well…," Sasuke trailed off. "That's unfortunate," Sasuke in an instant was next to Naruto's side.

"You bastard…" Naruto whispered.

-

"So what have you heard?" Kakashi asked as Jiraiya sat down. "Anything good?" Kakashi added.

Jiraiya sighed, and took a sip of sake. "Oh sure…," he grumbled.

"Alright what's the bad news?" Kakashi asked.

"Akatsuki…," Jiraiya began.

"It's about that time to go after Naruto right?" Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes," Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "They also…have a new member," he finished.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Another member?" he repeated, surprised.

"Yes and what I hear is…this person you do NOT want to run into," he moaned and took another sip of sake.

"Let's hear it," Kakashi sighed.

"I don't have all the information but all I know is this person can bring down a village, quickly. I don't know how or if it's just a rumor to scare people but you might want to know that," Jiraiya pointed at the Jounin.

"Yeah…thanks," Kakashi said.

-

Sasuke jumped on a small hill and looked down on the road leading to the next village. A few seconds later his new teammates jumped up. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu jumped up next to him a few seconds later. It was his new team known as "Hebi." As they looked down at the road they saw a person walking alone.

"Mind if I take a crack at that person with the hooded cloak?" Suigetsu grabbed the handle of his sword and grinned.

Sasuke looked down at the person. "I don't care," he simply replied.

Suigetsu's grin widened and he jumped into the woods.

-

Naxa sighed and she walked the desolate road. "If only I had a lead to where Orochimaru's lair was," she wined to herself. "Hm?" Naxa narrowed her eyes, but kept walking. "_So someone is coming…," _she thought to herself.

Naxa put her hand on the handle of her sheathed sword. Suigetsu jumped out of the forest, sword pointing to Naxa. Before he could hit her Naxa took out her sword to hit his. Suigetsu's eyes widened, surprised at the stranger. He narrowed his eyes, angered and ready to kill. He jumped back and landed ten feet away from Naxa.

"Nice try," Naxa laughed.

Suigetsu let out a small growl and came after her again. As he swung his sword and she was dodging he began to really become enraged. Naxa put chakra into her next swing sending Suigetsu far away from her. As he came running toward her again she began putting her chakra into a ball in the palm of her left hand. It began to turn black as well as her eyes. He began to get close so Naxa slammed her left hand into the ground creating an earthquake around her. Suigetsu lost his balance and instead of going after Naxa he had to concentrate on getting away from the crushing earth.

"Sorry you lose," Naxa flirted mischievously.

"Damn you…," Suigetsu said as he ran the opposite way Naxa had gone.

When the small earthquake stopped Suigetsu reunited with his team. Karin was laughing, Juugo said nothing, and Sasuke looked at the earth around him.

"Who was that…," he whispered to himself.

-

Naxa closed the door behind her and sighed. She walked into the room and took off her cloak and sword, setting them against the wall. She rented a room in the closest town. She wondered about that man who attacked her and why he did it.

"Forget about that loser…you need to think about Orochimaru," she told herself and went to take a shower. When she got out she actually fell asleep for an hour. She awoke and decided to get some food. As she walked down the streets of the town she became uneasy. She couldn't quite figure out why.

At that second someone bumped into Naxa.

"Excuse you," a woman with short shorts and glasses snapped.

"Whatever bitch," Naxa mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Naxa turned around to see the girl with her hands on her hips.

Naxa stood for a moment. "Yes," she simply replied and walked away.

"I hate people sometimes," Naxa sighed.

-

"Where did Karin go?" Sasuke noticed her absence.

"Who cares better without her anyway," Suigetsu walked up behind Sasuke.

"Let's split up," Sasuke said turning and walking away.

"Fine," Suigetsu sighed.

They forgot about Juugo's temper. He began to walk straight ahead.

Naxa walked out of a store with a bag in her hand.

"I guess instant ramen will have to do," Naxa groaned and began to walk back to the Inn she was staying in.

Naxa went back to her room and ate the instant ramen she bought. She cleaned up and turned off the lights. She wouldn't sleep but the quiet kept her calm. Quiet was soon gone when down the road of her room people started to scream followed by a big crash. Naxa ran out on her small balcony and looked down the street. Smoke was around a building so she jumped down on the street and ran to see what was wrong.

A man came out of the building; Naxa could tell he could not control himself. He had white shaggy hair and he began to change. Naxa could tell what was wrong. The man looked at Naxa and began to charge. Naxa dodged and quickly hit his neck, knocking him down. He groaned and soon turned back into himself. He got up and looked at Naxa.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"No problem," Naxa smiled and began to walk back to the Inn.

"Wait," he grabbed her shoulder. "What's your name?"

Naxa turned around and gave a small smile. "Naxa, what about you?"

"Juugo, I am glad to know your name," he said and walked away from Naxa.

Naxa smiled and walked back to her Inn.

-

Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin all ran up to Juugo as he came toward them right outside the town.

"What happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"More importantly, how did you get out of your transformation?" Karin pointed out.

"This girl helped me out," Juugo replied.

Karin and Suigetsu sighed from relief. "Good," Sasuke walked up.

"Her name was-," Juugo was interrupted.

"Sasuke," Karin walked up to him. "What are we doing here exactly?" she whined.

"Looking for one more person to help with my plan," he replied.

They all looked surprised.

"I thought it was just us," Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes well, I changed my mind," he said and began to walk off. "She's not here let's go," he began for the forest.

"It's a girl?!" Karin shouted and walked behind Sasuke.

"So who's the girl that helped you?" Suigetsu asked Juugo trying to get Karin's whiny voice out of his mind.

"She was very pretty, her name was Naxa."

Sasuke stopped instantly making Karin run into him. "Sorry," she jumped back.

They all stood a moment to see what was up with Sasuke. Suigetsu walked in front of him and noticed Sasuke's eyes wide and surprised. He waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Hello?" Suigetsu motioned his hand in front of Sasuke's face once more.

Sasuke snapped out of it and turned around. "What was the name you just said?" he snapped at Juugo.

"Uh…," Juugo hesitated. "It was Naxa," he finished.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. "Take me to where you saw her. Karin and Suigetsu go head toward the next town, Juugo will follow right after he shows me where Naxa had helped him. I will follow once I talk to her," he ordered.

"I don't want to go with her!" Suigetsu said, annoyed.

"Likewise!" Karin shouted.

"I have to talk to her alone. Wait in the forest for Juugo then go if you want but I have to do this alone," he said honestly.

They noticed this was serious and decided to go along with his orders. Karin and Suigetsu would wait for Juugo then head toward the next town.

"Let's go," Sasuke said and Juugo lead the way.

-

Naxa sat up and sighed. She decided to go for a midnight walk. She put on her sword and hooded cloak on just in case. She jumped off the balcony and decided to go on the other side of the town.

Sasuke and Juugo turned the corner of the street that was now being repaired.

"Here," he pointed to the house.

"Good, go meet up with Karin and Suigetsu now," he ordered once again.

Juugo nodded and began to walk away.

"Thanks," Sasuke said quietly and began to walk down the street.

-

"Man right when we can become partners again you are leaving to find her!" Kisame groaned.

Itachi didn't reply but stood at the doorway. Kisame sat down in a chair and sighed.

"You don't have to do this you know," Kisame pointed out.

"Yes," Itachi simply replied.

"But your going anyway right?" Kisame asked, irritated.

Once again Itachi didn't answer, just looked at his former partner.

"She did promise something in return for you training her but we really don't need her," he tried to convince Itachi. When Itachi didn't answer he groaned. "Fine! Go after her but I don't understand you at all right now," Kisame mumbled.

"I will be back soon," Itachi replied and walked out of the door.

"Something is different…," Kisame said to himself and sighed.

-

Naxa was on the other side of the town now. She was walking along the road right next to the forest. It was quiet which she loved. Of course sometimes quiet isn't always good. Naxa stopped and turned around to see three figures standing. They all wore black and each had a weapon of their own.

The one of the far left had a giant shuriken. The one on the far right had something across his knuckles, Naxa couldn't tell and the one in the middle had a sword across his back.

"May I help you?" Naxa was relieved she took her sword and was wearing her hooded cloak.

"Naxa?" the one in the middle asked.

"Who wants to know?" she snapped back.

"Oh someone you know quite well," he replied and unsheathed his sword.

"Let's play," the one on the far right said.

Naxa quickly unsheathed her sword and they all jumped into the forest for battle.


	3. Pain

**Author's Note** – Well finally an update! Seriously I've been meaning to write this for sometime. Work and school made that a problem then the Christmas season was crazy! Oh! Merry late Christmas and Happy late New Year! Hope you enjoyed both! Ready for 2008? Lol, anyway I am so happy to have the time to do this now, so enjoy!

**Author's Second Note – **Ok, see that first Author's note? That was made 2 weeks ago! Crap! Well, I am ashamed…but I am putting this thing up! It's not that long but I can't keep you guys waiting any longer! I know it's kinda slow but trust me its going to get good! Trust me! The next chapter will be up in shorter time and will be longer, I just want you all to know I'm alive and still writing, lol.

OH YES! I do not own Naruto but as always I wish I did!

-

The three men who attacked Naxa were unknown to her. Obviously someone sent them out to kill her. Who was is though? Orochimaru? It didn't make to much sense, Orochimaru was so devious he probably would have come to kill Naxa himself or would have tried to get Sasuke to. Maybe since she left Konoha someone sent these guys. No. Naxa knew that was not right.

Naxa held her sword up, her eyes began to turn black, and the chakra around her sword changed black as well. She swung it in front of her letting a beam go out in front to stop the giant rock from hitting her. It broke into two pieces and separated before hitting her. Naxa looked up and the man with the sword, he was just standing there with a smirk on his face as his two partners went for Naxa. Naxa became angry and charged for him but the other two jumped in front of her. Naxa jumped back ready for their attack, since they had an opening on her but they didn't attack.

Naxa stood ready but confused.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," The man with the sword walked up. "I mean you will be seeing a lot of us now," he smiled.

"Jiro," the one on the right said. He had short spiky golden like hair with golden eyes. He was the tallest and with his tight black outfit you could see the lining of his muscles.

"Yasuo," the one on the left said, holding the giant shuriken. He had long silver hair that hung around his face. He looked at Naxa with his green eyes and stood holding up his shuriken. He was also wearing a tight black outfit yet he was more skinny then muscular like the other.

"Kin," the final one said who seemed to be the leader. He had his katana still sheathed. He had silver hair, like the other one, but it went to his shoulders. He had light green eyes and he had the same black tight outfit on. He wasn't as muscular as Jiro but he wasn't as skinny as Yasuo.

"And I care because?" Naxa snapped, Kin not happy at the response.

"You should want to know the people who are going to kill you," Kin growled.

"To bad you're not going to kill me," she smiled.

Kin didn't reply but unsheathed his katana. At that moment Jiro and Yasuo jumped into the forest, out of Naxa's sight. Kin ran forward swinging his katana at Naxa. Naxa jumped back dodging his swing but Yasuo came out of the dark forest from the left throwing his shuriken. Naxa stumbled slightly and the shuriken scratched her side. She winced in pain but had to get back on her feet. Jiro came from behind Naxa, he brought his fist back to strike but Naxa turned and swung her sword upward. Jiro cursed and disappeared back into the forest.

Kin ran toward Naxa once again and their swords began to clash again, and again. Kin took a hard swing but Naxa jumped over it and landed on a tree branch.

"Who sent you?" Naxa demanded.

"You're stupid enough to even ask that? Like I'd answer," Kin laughed.

Naxa didn't have time to answer, Jiro came from behind her. She dodged just in time; she could feel the wind next to her cheek. Kin and Jiro both came for her now. It was difficult for her to doge both of them but barely managed. She knew the other would come soon then she would be in real trouble. Jiro punched Naxa hard in the stomach sending her into a tree.

"Shit," Naxa cursed. "_I forgot to take my medicine. This is not good," _she thought and wiped the blood from her lip. Kin and Jiro began to run toward her again. Naxa stood slowly and began to breathe harder.

"Yeah, today I forget to take it!" she growled. "_Looks like I have to do it…," _she cursed in her mind. She couldn't use her transformation much but these three were to much since she didn't take her medicine.

"Ready to die?!" Kin yelled as him and Jiro came closer.

"No…," Naxa clenched her fists and remembered what she was here for. What she was looking for. Her eyes became black and her hair started blowing as the wind came around her from her chakra.

"Hm?" Kin noticed Naxa.

Naxa's eyes were pitch black but her pupil began to show; it turned red and stretched into a catlike eye.

"Hurry," Kin ordered.

Jiro nodded and they ran faster to get to Naxa. Naxa was about to make herself transform when Yasuo came crashing through the woods. He went past his partners who had to stop so they wouldn't hit their teammate. Yasuo stopped when he banged against a giant tree. He was knocked out. That second Naxa's eyes went back to normal and the wind died down. Kin and Jiro were both angry and shocked as they looked at their hurt partner.

"Who?!" Kin yelled.

Naxa was surprised as well, she had forgotten for a split second that Yasuo was still in the forest. Who had helped her? There was rustle in the woods by Kin and Jiro to Naxa's right. It was dark but someone was coming through. He walked out in the open, Jiro and Kin were surprised but Naxa never saw it coming.

Sasuke.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. The person she cared for most. The person who left her. The person who betrayed her and went with her greatest enemy. She was happy, angry, and sad at that moment. Happy to seem him, see him well. Angry as to him being with Orochimaru the past two years. She looked at his new attire. Sad to know that she had to see him now in this situation. Why was he here?

Her eyes became even more widened when she thought of something.

"_If Sasuke is here then Orochimaru must be too!" _she controlled her anger. Anger made her transform which was not good.

When Sasuke came through he looked at the defeated enemy. Then his eyes met the other two; Kin and Jiro both angry at Sasuke. Then slowly Sasuke turned and looked to the victim. When his eyes met hers Naxa stood in a defense stance to keep her calm.

"_His eyes…have become so cold…," _she noticed as he looked at her. She couldn't take it, she looked away from him. She thanked herself once more that she wore her cloak. She didn't want Sasuke to see her. How could she say he betrayed her when she did the same thing? She hated herself.

"Two against two make the odds better don't you think?" Sasuke turned to Kin and Jiro.

Naxa looked up at her enemies who stood straight.

"This doesn't concern you," Kin snapped.

"It does now that I defeated your friend," Sasuke eyed Yasuo.

Jiro was next to his unconscious friend in a second and picked him up.

"Another time," Kin bowed and him, along with his teammates disappeared.

It was silent for a moment then Sasuke turned to her. Naxa nervously jumped a little as Sasuke looked at her.

"Do you know why they were attacking you?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Naxa shook her head. She didn't want to speak, he might recognize her voice. Sasuke closed his eyes and Naxa watched his every movement. She didn't know Sasuke anymore; he could do anything especially since he didn't know she was Naxa.

Sasuke stood there motionless. Naxa couldn't take this much longer. She needed to go take her medicine. She began to feel the pain in her shoulder. She cursed in her mind. Why does something always happen when she doesn't take her medicine?

Naxa slowly took a few steps back. "T-thanks," she said quickly and disappeared.

Sasuke opened his eyes and shook his head. "Naxa," he stated.

-

Naxa jumped out of the forest and landed in the street she was in before she got attacked. She fell to her knees and started coughing.

"I left it…in the Inn…," Naxa whispered.

"Naxa."

Naxa barely heard her name. She was trying to gather strength. She didn't want to look up. She didn't hear the voice really, so she didn't know who it was. Slowly she looked up, eyes barely open.

"Itachi?" she whispered and fell unconscious.

Itachi knelt down and pulled her hood back. Naxa was sweating badly and had a fever.

"Forgot to take the medicine again…," Itachi knew.

He picked her up bridal style and turned around to leave the village.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke yelled from behind.

Itachi turned around seeing his little brother, not so little anymore. His outfit was changed and he had his sharingan activated.

Sasuke looked his brother in the eyes. Slowly he looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. His eyes widened as her face was pale. Sasuke remembered the first time Itachi hurt Naxa and now he's done it again.

"Sasuke," Itachi said bluntly.


	4. Decision

**Author's Note**- See?! I told you I would update sooner this time and it's longer! I always keep my promises! I want to get this story going because it's bugging the crap out of me! So I don't own Naruto…that means I would own Sasuke…lol….on with teh story!

Oh! I found the perfect song for Naxa and Sasuke!

Time of Dying

By: Three Days Grace

Well I didn't know if you wanted to know that but I listened to it and was like: "OMGASEDFS KAWAII XD"

* * *

"_Naxa?" _

_She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision came back in a few seconds. She was at first blinded by the light coming through the window. She opened her eyes wide and looked up. He was looking down at her. He was concerned, happy, he was there. _

"_Sasuke," she smiled.__

* * *

_

"Naxa?"

Her eyes fluttered open. No light to blind her she looked at the desolate room. The room dark, with medical supplies everywhere. The only lights were buttons on machines. She was confused at first, not knowing where she was. She sat up slowly and soon recognized the room. He wasn't there.

"I remember…," she trailed off as she remembered seeing Sasuke. She ran and since she forgot to get her medicine she fainted. Itachi had come for her. "But if Itachi came for me Sasuke…," she realized.

She had felt a lot better. Itachi had taken her to Katsuro's which was her doctor. He had a patient years ago with the same problem as her. He was the only doctor that could really help her.

She stood up and walked to the light. She turned it on and went through the door on the other side of the room. The lights were off as well.

"Is there no one here?" she asked as she searched for the hallway light switch.

She searched but couldn't find the light switch.

"Having trouble?" a voice said and turned on the light for her.

She shielded her eyes from the bright light. She opened her eyes slowly so they would readjust. She looked up to see Katsuro, her doctor.

He laughed, "Feeling better? You know it's not smart to forget to take your medicine," he commented.

Naxa rolled her eyes and walked to Katsuro. "I know but I don't know…for some reason I really forgot!" she insisted.

"Well you're lucky Itachi found you at that time," he said and disappeared behind a door.

Naxa followed and went into his bigger laboratory. He was trying to find a cure for Orochimaru's curse. His best friend was bitten by Orochimaru twice but he failed to save him. His friend was consumed by darkness and began to kill the innocent. Luckily, Katsuro ended his friend's life so he could be at peace once more.

When Itachi had heard of Katsuro he found him. Itachi told him about Naxa and willingly said he would help the girl. That's when Itachi went for Naxa after Sasuke left. Katsuro has a medicine to sustain Naxa's curse but it doesn't always work. He still is trying to find a complete cure for the curse.

"Where is Itachi anyway?" Naxa asked calmly.

"Akatsuki meeting," Katsuro replied while looking in a microscope.

"Ah…," Naxa trailed off. _"What happened to Sasuke?" _she wondered.

"He said he would be back shortly," Katsuro added and wrote something down on paper. "He wants to talk to you," he looked at Naxa.

She turned to him, surprised. "Wants to talk to me? About what?" she asked.

Katsuro shrugged, "Think I know what he's thinking?" he replied.

"Hmm," Naxa rubbed the back of her neck, thinking.

"Speak of the devil," Katsuro mumbled and went back to his microscope.

A door opened revealing Itachi. Naxa looked over at the Akatsuki member. He had his straw hat on covering his face. Snow was on top of it, you could hear the wind outside.

"Welcome back," Katsuro greeted without looking at Itachi.

Itachi didn't reply just took off his hat. The snow fell to the ground and began to melt. Katsuro became annoyed at his recklessness. Itachi set his hat on a table next to him and looked at Naxa.

"Uh…," Naxa didn't know what to say. "Sorry for leaving…and thanks…," she didn't want to say thanks to him. "For helping me…," she swallowed her pride.

"Hm," he replied.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Naxa asked casually but was panicking inside.

Itachi looked at Naxa for a moment then closed his eyes.

"He's fighting Deidara," Itachi answered.

"Deidara?" Naxa raised an eyebrow. "Why him?" she asked in a disgusted voice. She hated his jutsu. The way his palms had mouths, she shivered.

"He was chasing me when I was trying to get you to Katsuro. Deidara stepped in and now they are fighting," Itachi explained.

"Ah…so you wanted to talk to me?" Naxa became uncomfortable.

Itachi looked at Naxa then to Katsuro. Katsuro peeked up from looking in his microscope to see Itachi's gaze.

His eye twitched, "Fine I'm leaving the room," Katsuro sighed and left.

"Why did you leave?" Itachi got to the point.

Naxa became serious, her forehead began to sweat. "Get my revenge, what do you think?" she replied.

"How did you plan on doing that? Recklessly find him and attack him? You forgot Sasuke is with him, he could have killed you," Itachi plainly argued.

"Well if I didn't hurry…," Naxa gulped at the thought of Orochimaru taking over Sasuke's body. "I didn't want Orochimaru to take over Sasuke's body," she admitted.

"You worry about him to much," Itachi pointed out.

"Plus, he knows how much I want to kill Orochimaru. I think he'd let me finish Orochimaru off," Naxa looked away from Itachi.

"Naxa," Itachi began. "Orochimaru is dead."

Naxa's eyes widened and she looked back at the Uchiha. She couldn't look away; she looked hoping for once he might be joking. He was serious though, and he took on her gaze. A sweat drop fell off her face and landed next to her feet on the ground.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru."

Naxa stepped back and shook her head. "Why would he…he knew…I was supposed too…," she couldn't find words at the news.

"Why do you think when you saw Sasuke Orochimaru wasn't with him?" Itachi asked.

"Well…I thought…," she trailed off trying to find the reason in her head but it was lost now.

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru and now has gotten a group together called "Hebi" and is out to find me," he still looked at the girl, who was awe struck.

Naxa clenched her fists. All that waiting, worrying, thinking, about him. Was it all for nothing? Why did she think about him so much? Yes, she had gone with Itachi but after he left with Orochimaru. He knew Naxa wanted revenge but he didn't even consider her thought. What if Naxa killed Itachi? How would he feel? Naxa pondered all these thoughts in her head. Everything she lived for was dying. She was so confused, sad, and angry at the same time. She didn't know what to believe in anymore.

"Naxa," Itachi said getting her attention. "I have something for you."

Naxa looked up at him slowly. Her mind still shattered she looked at what Itachi held out for her. She walked over slowly and looked down at the Akatsuki cloak. Her hand, shaking, reached slowly for the cloak. Her mind told her to grab it but her heart resisted. This would be the ultimate betrayal but her mind convinced her with one thought.

"_Didn't Sasuke do the ultimate betrayal?" _

Tears in her eyes she grabbed it. Her mind clustered with different thoughts she wasn't sure what she was doing, but it was something. She had something to believe in, maybe just maybe, something would lead her in the right direction. She looked up at Itachi and he nodded in approval.

"First order," he began.

Naxa put the cloak on and buttoned it all the way up. She thought of Naruto and the village. She didn't want them to see her, ever again. She did though miss Naruto. His smile, his cheerfulness. He would be able to make her laugh.

"Go check on Deidara. Can you handle that?" he tempted her.

Naxa looked at her new attire in a close by mirror. She turned to look at Itachi and walked up to him. She reached down and grabbed the straw hat, putting it on to completely cover her face then walked past him. She reached for the door knob and turned once more.

"I'll be back," she simply replied and walked out into the snow.

Katsuro walked back into the room moments later and looked at the Uchiha.

"You like playing with people's minds, don't you?" he sighed.

* * *

"Gotta hurry!" Tobi said and began to run away from Deidara.

Sasuke noticed this and looked up at Deidara. He began to get bigger.

"_Even this is a bomb?" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"I was going to use this for Itachi but…-," Deidara stopped, his eyes widened and he coughed blood. "Wha-?" he looked behind him. "You…," he sneered and went unconscious.

Deidara began to go down to normal size. Sasuke realized Deidara had fainted and calmed himself down. Deidara was now lying in the middle of the field where he and Sasuke began to fight. Sasuke came out of the forest and looked for the Akatsuki member. He spotted him and began to walk to him.

He stopped when another Akatsuki member dropped from the sky and landed next to Deidara.

"Another one?!" Sasuke asked himself, annoyed.

Sasuke couldn't see this member though; they were covered with the cloak and a straw hat. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He couldn't handle two members like this. Did Tobi run away still?

"Stupid Deidara," the member muttered.

"Why did you knock him out?" Sasuke demanded.

The Akatsuki member paid no attention to the Uchiha. That ticked Sasuke off.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled again.

The member stopped and looked in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke couldn't see the person's face but he didn't really care.

"_Sasuke…," _Naxa thought but turned back to Deidara. She was so glad he couldn't see her. She wanted to yell at him right now. She had to keep her anger down.

She picked Deidara up and put his arm around her back. She stood up making him get up as well.

"_Damn…he's heavier then he looks!" _Naxa thought as she held him up.

"Hey!" Sasuke ran forward.

Naxa brought up her right arm and began to put chakra into the palm of her hand. It became black and she held her hand back and threw it forward sending the ball of chakra toward Sasuke. He jumped out of the way with ease and began to run after Naxa again. Naxa cursed in her mind, with damn Deidara unconscious it was hard for her to fight.

Sasuke stopped suddenly when Tobi appeared next to Naxa and Deidara. Naxa was surprised at Tobi coming to her side. Maybe not too surprising since Naxa was helping Deidara. In Sasuke's state he wouldn't be able to fight off two members of Akatsuki.

* * *


	5. Summon

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! How was your Easter? Or Spring break? I had mine and unfortunately its over! It was uneventful except working and sleeping in. Anyway I realized it was time to update…all of my stories! So I started with this one! Hope you like! I do not own Naruto-yet.

Chapter:

Summon

OoO

* * *

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He couldn't take both Tobi and the other member by himself in this state. He didn't think they would just let him turn around and leave though.

Naxa frowned under her hat. She was just going to let him go but he had to attack and now Tobi was here and he probably wanted to fight.

"Hey thanks, new girl," Tobi commented.

Naxa turned to Tobi, surprised. "What?"

"I knew you would join!" Tobi said with enthusiasm.

"Uhh," Naxa didn't know what to say. Honestly she was still thinking about the whole Akatsuki thing.

"I'll take him," Tobi assisted and took Deidara from Naxa.

Naxa let Tobi take Deidara and stretched her back.

"He's heavier then he looks," Naxa noted.

Tobi laughed a little. "Yeah, I'll be going now," Tobi turned and disappeared.

"Wait!" Naxa called but he was already gone. Naxa sighed and looked over. Sasuke was smiling and it was probably because Naxa was alone. Naxa didn't feel like fighting at the moment especially with Sasuke. Well maybe she could give him a nice punch.

"Well this turned out well for me," Sasuke smiled evilly.

"Hmmm," Naxa turned away from Sasuke.

"_What the hell am I supposed to do now?" _Naxa thought.

"You shouldn't turn your back to your enemies," Sasuke said to Naxa while coming toward her with his sword.

She sighed and jumped into the air, she turned around to face him. He appeared in front of her, Naxa not wanting to deal with him, spread her legs and arms out then yelled as a blast of chakra came out sending Sasuke tumbling to the ground.

"Damnit," he cursed and wiped the blood from his mouth. "That was just chakra?" he stood up.

When he turned around though, Naxa was gone. "What?!" he said looking around.

Naxa landed on a hill top and went out of her transformation. She took a deep breath and sat down on the hill.

"Gotta love wings," she laughed.

Naxa let the breeze hit her face. She took off the hat and laid down on the ground. She did this often, when she had the chance at least. With Itachi it was rather hard. She closed her eyes letting in the little sounds of the forest. She opened her eyes when she felt the ground rumbling.

"What the?!" Naxa stood quickly and looked to where she had come from.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke on top of his summon; the three headed snake. Naxa put her hat back on and looked at Sasuke who was smirking.

"Damn him!" Naxa cursed.

Sasuke jumped in the air and the snakes went underground. He pulled out his sword and clashed his with Naxa's.

"You don't think I'd let you get away that easy would you?" Sasuke grinned.

Naxa didn't reply but put chakra into her sword. She hit Sasuke back as the black flames appeared around her sword. Naxa jumped forward but Sasuke went away from her as the snakes tail came out of the ground and hit Naxa sending her through the forest. She hit a mountain and it collapsed on her.

She yelled sending the rocks off her with a chakra blow.

"Alright, you want to play it that way?" Naxa growled.

Naxa cut her hand with her sword then put her sword back in its sheath. She put her chakra into her hand and black flames began to appear. She jumped onto the mountain next to her and watched Sasuke closely. Naxa put her hand out and the flame went into the sky. Sasuke looked up at it, confused at what the Akatsuki member was doing.

Dark clouds gathered around the flame and soon the flame disappeared behind the clouds. Naxa looked at Sasuke who was staring at the sky.

Sasuke snapped out of it and turned to Naxa. He was about to attack when the ground shook from a shriek in the clouds. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked to the clouds once more.

Suddenly, something burst through the clouds coming straight for the ground. It headed down toward Naxa, it shrieked once more. It was coming at such a great speed Sasuke couldn't tell what it was, he covered his face to shield the blow but right before it was about to land it stopped in the air and gracefully landed behind Naxa.

Sasuke looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Behind Naxa a giant black dragon stood, red eyes peering at him. Smoke coming from its nostrils it looked like it was ready to fight. It's long tail swinging back and forth from its impatience. It's rough black scales tipped up from the excitement and its single black horn on its forward glowed with anticipation.

"You wanted to play rough," Naxa pointed at Sasuke snapping him out of it. "Go Dracul," Naxa demanded. "Have some fun but don't overdo yourself," she added.

The dragon dug its claws into the ground and let up its head for one more shriek before attacking. Its wings spread and it began to fly up, Sasuke took his defensive stance and began strategizing in his head.

His snakes went under the ground again and Sasuke did his hand signs to make chidori appear around his sword. He wasn't sure this time what he was going to do with a flying dragon.

Dracul noticed that the snake went underground, and stopped in the air. Watching Sasuke closely then looked at Naxa who had her arms crossed, the dragon smiled. Naxa looked up at the dragon and noticed his smile, she didn't like that, she would have to watch him now too as well as not letting the snake hit her again.

The dragon opened its mouth, as smoke appeared it went for Sasuke. Sasuke realized what was going to happen so he decided to run down into the trees. Dracul got close enough and put its head back then brought it forward letting the fire go across the forest.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed and began to jump from tree to tree trying to get away from the dragon.

Dracul found Sasuke and fired another shot sending Sasuke through the forest. He stood and held his left arm which was burned from the attack.

Sasuke jumped onto a tall tree and let the dragon find him. The dragon noticed his willingness and was cautious as he went after Sasuke. When the dragon got close enough the three headed snake came out of the ground going for Dracul's neck. Dracul saw the snake and went straight into the air. Sasuke cursed as the snake missed. The dragon went for the snakes tail as it was going back to the ground and grabbed it with his mouth.

The dragon began to swing in circles almost creating a tornado. He let go of the snake and it flew toward Naxa.

Naxa sighed, "I knew it…," she frowned.

She jumped out of the way but the wind made her fly back into the forest. The summon disappeared since the hit was too hard for it. Naxa finally stopped and she stood up slowly, she had cuts all over her body from that attack. She looked up as the wind settled but a tree came and hit her in the stomach. She flew back into the side of a mountain, the tree came with her pinning her to the mountain side. Blood came out of her mouth when the tree hit her and she tried to catch her breath.

"Dracul one of these days…," she coughed.

Dracul was satisfied with the disappearance of Sasuke's summon and turned to him. Dracul flew higher into the air then stopped. It's black horn began to glow and he opened his mouth slowly. The clouds cluttered around him and a bolt of lightning struck his horn.

"Time for you…," Naxa breathed, "To come back to me," She held out her hand.

Dracul let back his head and brought it forward sending a lightning ball towards Sasuke. Dracul looked in the direction of where Naxa was, he could feel her drawing him back to her.

"I had fun," he snickered, then he disappeared.

"Shit…," Sasuke trailed off.

The lightning hit the ground and a giant explosion appeared. Naxa couldn't move from her position but she shielded her face for oncoming branches and rocks. She looked up and saw another tree coming her way, she held out her hand and a black shield appeared in front of her, when the tree hit it tore apart.

"What?!" Naruto yelled looking at the explosion from the nearby town.

The people of the town began to run away from the explosion afraid it was going to become to big and hit their town. Naruto's eyes widened at the intensity of the blast. He knew Sasuke was around, had he made it? Or someone else? Is Sasuke alright?

"What did this…?" Naruto asked himself as he watched the explosion came to a halt.

When the blast began to settle down Naxa put down her shield. She looked down at her Akatsuki cloak which there were only a few shreds of it left. She coughed once more before she fell unconscious.

Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin all ran over to Sasuke who was unconscious.

"Sasuke!" they called.

"He's lucky he had enough chakra to summon me," Manda slurred, the leader of the snakes.

Even though Sasuke got out of the targeted spot, he still got the after shot. Manda had cuts and scratches on him as well.

"What did that?" Suigetsu looked up at Manda as Juugo picked up the unconscious Uchiha.

"A dragon," Manda said before disappearing.

"Dragon?" Karin questioned.

"Not sure but we need to get Sasuke out of here," Juugo said, they nodded and disappeared.

As the moonlight shined down on the destroyed forest Naruto couldn't help but explore. There was a slight breeze but it felt good. Naruto and the others had looked over this area but found nothing. So they had gone back to the village for the night but Naruto couldn't help it. He couldn't sleep so he decided to look again, he knew they had missed something and he wanted to find it.

"Hmm, I've been here before," Naruto scratched his head.

He looked in all directions and he stopped when his eye caught something he missed before. There was plenty of paths but just because there are paths doesn't mean there will be something on them. Naruto decided to move some brush and check some spots where almost nothing could have survived in. He struggled with rocks, branches, and stumps until he came upon a giant rock that was blocking his way. He sighed and made a kage bunshin, then did rasengan to get rid of the boulder.

He smiled as little pebbles fell from the sky. He wiped off his shirt and began onward again. Eventually he began to get tired, and his hopes were getting thin. He sighed at himself for even trying. He turned around and began to walk away when a few birds and a rabbit got scared and went quickly out of their hiding places. Naruto turned back and walked toward a pile of trees, he put his ear against it waiting for some sort of sound. His eyes widened as he heard a faint cough in the background.

"Someone?" he said and jumped over the pile of trees, ran a little bit then stopped so he could hear again. He was getting to the edge of the destroyed tree's so he could see through the forest now, but it was rather dark since the tree tops hid the moon's light.

He began to walk forward and looked all around him. Darkness was in each direction until he looked forward and there was a small opening with moonlight. He ran to it and when he came out of the forest he saw a girl pinned by a tree against the mountain side. The tree was against her stomach, her hands and head were lying on the tree. Naruto noticed the blood coming from her mouth and he ran towards her.

He wasn't sure of how to do this because he didn't want to hurt the girl. He decided to make multiple kage bunshin's and while he held up the girls hands and head they pulled the tree away from her. They disappeared once the girl was free and Naruto picked her up.

"Let's put you down for a second," he said and sat the girl down on the ground.

He looked at her and her clothes were pretty torn. It looked like she had a black cloak on but it was shredded away by now he could tell. He looked at her face but her hair was in the way.

He moved the hair and looked at her.

"W-what?" he gasped.

He couldn't believe his eyes, he began to shake then he swallowed hard.

"Naxa?" his voice shook, as tears began to come to his eyes.

* * *

Dracul means **"Devil" **or "**Dragon." **Could you tell he was kinda evil? lol, oh noes a cliffy! Don't hurt me!


	6. It Is Time

_Author's Note -_

_Holy crap I am sorry for the late update D: My apologies! Anyway, you all must check out HanyouHitokiri's series of oneshots she made for me about Sasuke and Naxa. They are so cute! I have it faved and her faved, the story is called "It's The Little Things" So go check those cute things out sometime please :D Oh, and sorry for all the late updates lately, um, I hope you guys didn't forget anything cause its getting to the hot spot!_

_I do not own Naruto, if I did I would own Sasuke XD_

_Words in __italic _are memories/flashbacks

* * *

"_Naxa honey! Come here!" _

"I can hear her…but I can't see her…"

"_Naxa, where are you?!" _

"I can hear him…but I can't see him…"

"_Naxa! Run!"_

"Who…are they?"

"_Naxa…why so serious?" _

"Orochimaru! You'll…pay.."

"_I'm….Sasuke…"_

"Sasuke…do you remember me yet….?"

"_Naxa…are you ready?"_

"Itachi?"

"_Naxa!"_

Naxa gasped awake, sweat drops going down her cheeks. She looked around franticly as though she was in her dream. Memories arising within her, yet some she couldn't quite picture. Two people in the beginning of her dreams. Voices sounding familiar but blackness when they talked, she had no picture of them. She couldn't put her finger on it, but at the moment she didn't care. When she finally calmed down she looked around. She was in a room she had never seen before, lying on a futon. The sun was shining through the beautiful thin paper. Yet it didn't hurt her eyes. She noticed her sword and torn clothes folded next to the door. She looked under the covers and noticed she was bandaged up. She couldn't quite remember what had happened, but she knew Dracul was the reason for it all. She wondered, though, who found her. Was it Itachi? Or Katsuro? She shook her head, they wouldn't bring her to such an open place. Whoever brought her here was kind, but she needed to leave unseen.

She slowly got up, and reached for her torn clothes. Some spots were stitched up, so they were wearable. She took her sword and strapped it around her chest. She thought for a moment and realized something was missing but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She then realized her Akatsuki cloak was missing. Her eyes widened and she began to panic. Whoever is here knows she's from Akatsuki, and she needs to leave.

Slowly she slide the door open and looked down the hallway. Both ways were empty but which was the right was the question. She decided to go right and began to walk slowly, she heard voices down the way so she ran the other direction. She came to a corner and bumped into someone. Falling hard to the ground she looked up to see a boy about her age. Pale skin with black hair against his face and black eyes. His outfit was black as well and his shirt only went to his belly button.

"Oh…uh…," Naxa began.

Without emotion he stood and brushed the dust off himself.

"You must be Naxa," he held out his hand, and gave a small yet emotionless smile.

"Uh…," Naxa took his hand and got up. "Thanks," she eyed him, suspiciously.

"I am Sai," he gave a small grin once again. "Pleased to meet you, finally. I have heard much about you, you intrigue me so," he held out his hand.

"Uh…," is all Naxa could say. "And who has told you about me?" she slowly shook his hand.

"Oh, Naruto-kun did," he smiled. "And Sakura, Kakashi, and a few others from Konoha," he nodded.

"N-Naruto?" she let go of his hand. "Sakura? Kakashi?" she replied in disbelieve.

"Yes, why?"

"Are they…uh…here?" she asked calmly.

"Of course, Naruto-kun was the one that found you."

Her eyes widened. Naruto found her? In her Akatsuki cloak? She closed eyes, she felt so bad now. Naruto must be crushed by his discovery. He probably hid the cloak so no one would find it. She opened her eyes, and she suddenly became really sad.

"What is the matter?" Sai asked.

"What…has Naruto said about me exactly?" Naxa looked down.

"A lot of stuff I've heard him say by himself, like how he misses you and hopes you are alright. He and Sakura told me how no one knew if you were still alive or not. Two years without any notification of you. They new Sasuke-kun was alive, but not you." he stopped to look at Naxa.

"Oh," she replied. "Where are they? Kakashi, Sakura, and…Naruto?" she looked up at him, with sad eyes. She didn't want to hurt Naruto like that.

"Kakashi isn't with us, we have Captain Yamato. Him and the others are out shopping. Why?"

"Just wondering…," she nodded.

"I'm am supposed to keep an eye on you," he put his hand on his hip.

"Really now…," Naxa eyed him. "What do you think I'll do?"

"Run," he instantly replied.

"Ah…good guess, good indeed," she smiled.

It was silent for a moment when Naxa spoke.

"Why do I intrigue you?"

"Just the way people talk about you," he replied.

"Ahh," she whispered.

It got quiet once again and Naxa winked at Sai. She patted him on the shoulder and walked pasted him. Confused, he turned to see her walk away.

"Where are you going? You can't leave!" he called.

Naxa turned, "Why?"

"Because I said I would watch you, I told Naruto-kun and Sakura…," he trailed off.

"Well, your not trying very hard, I wonder why?" she eyed him and walked off.

Sai stood there and didn't move, and decided not to move.

* * *

Naruto ran up to Sakura in the market.

"Do you think Naxa will want soup? Or just rice?!"

Sakura laughed, "Naruto, Naxa is probably still sleeping calm down. You will get to talk to her soon."

"I know but I'm excited! I haven't seen her in forever!" Naruto was pumped up.

"Well me either! Girls have to catch up first! I bet on her journeys…," Sakura stopped and got closer to Naruto.

"Yeah? Yeah?!" he insisted.

"I bet she has met some really good looking guys!" she smiled and walked past Naruto.

"What? Sakura-chan what?! You guys can't talk first I get to talk first!" he chased after Sakura.

She began to run from him while laughing, "Nah, girl talk first Naruto!"

"No girl talk, wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto chased.

"Man those two got excited all of a sudden…," Yamato stopped and sighed. "I got stuck carrying the food…," he moped and began to walk after the two teenagers.

Soon Naruto and Sakura began to calm down.

"I wonder why she left in the first place…," Sakura whispered.

"Well, she said it wasn't for Sasuke…but sometimes I think she was just saying that…," Naruto looked down.

"It was amazing how she disappeared so fast, no one could find her…,"

"Yeah," Naruto looked at her. "These years…I have so many questions! I don't know where to start!"

"Yeah, I wonder where she's been, what she's seen. Heck, you never know she could have run into Orochimaru and Sasuke." Sakura pointed out.

Naruto's head poked up, "I never thought of that! What a reunion huh? Naxa seeing Sasuke with Orochimaru the man she hates most in life. I bet that hurt when he left…she got the last word with Sasuke I wonder what they said…," Naruto stopped, "She didn't tell anyone what happened."

"Yeah," Sakura looked at Naruto, "I wonder if she's alright at all…," she looked down. "There were a good amount of scars on her…"

Naruto looked more alert, "Really? Man…yeah…I hope your right." Naruto agreed.

* * *

Naxa walked out of the Inn. She looked around the crowds and decided to move quickly. She didn't want to see Naruto, not just yet. She needed more time. Bumping into people has she hurried she made sure no one was in sight. She turned a corner and stopped to hit someone, knocking them over.

"Sorry!" she whispered, and hid behind a building.

They had grown. Naxa smiled weakly. Grown really well actually. As they walked by talking to each other Naxa looked at Naruto and Sakura. She did want to talk to them, wanted to tell them her story and why she left. She couldn't though, not yet. She wanted to say sorry to Naruto but she couldn't and she hated it, that's how it was though. Once they got out of site Naxa came out of hiding and ran the opposite direction of them.

She bumped into another person, knocking them over with their large amount of groceries. The bag fell over his head as he sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized.

She grabbed the bag and lifted it up just enough to see the leaf on his headband. She quickly put it back on him, apologized once more and ran off into the crowd.

Yamato took the bag off and stood up seeing the girl flee from him.

"What the…?" he looked at the dirty vegetables. "Now I have to do this all over again!" he sighed, "but that girl…looked familiar."

Naxa didn't know if that man had saw her and knew who she was, but she didn't recognize him. Of course it didn't matter he was probably there with Naruto. No, she knew he was with Naruto. Sai mentioned a different captain. If Naruto had brought her then he must know who she is. Once they find out that she's gone, they'll chase her.

* * *

"Sai! How's Naxa?" Naruto walked into the Inn with Sakura right behind him.

"Good," he simply replied.

"Awesome! Sakura, let's go see her!" Naruto grinned, Sakura happily nodded.

Sakura followed Naruto into the back room while Sai stayed in the lounge. Seconds later, Naruto busted out of the room.

"Sai, where is Naxa?! She in the bath or something?" Naruto ran up to Sai, Sakura close behind him.

"No, she left," he simply replied.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe their ears, they didn't know what to say. He knew how much finding Naxa was to them.

"Sai, how could you?" Sakura asked, calmly.

"Why would she run away?" Naruto looked down.

Sakura looked at Naruto then looked to the ground.

"Maybe, she was ashamed…," Sakura noted.

Naruto looked up and clenched his fists.

"I'm going after her and this time I'll bring her back! She has no reason to be ashamed! She's not the only monster," Naruto ran out of the Inn.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran after him.

Yamato walked down the busy streets with new groceries. He sighed with relief has he got close to the Inn where they were staying. He turned the corner and looked up to see Naruto running at him full speed.

"Naruto?!" He stepped back.

Naruto jumped over him but Yamato fell over from the sudden jump. Vegetables went everywhere, and he clenched his fists.

"No help here?!" He yelled at the hurried Naruto.

"Taicho!" Sakura stopped and helped him up.

"What's with Naruto?" he asked wiping the dirt off of his uniform.

"Naxa's gone!" she breathed.

He looked up at her and rubbed his head. "Oh crap…"

* * *

Naxa stopped in the forest for a breath. If she wanted she could get out of that area in a second. With her injuries though it would take a toll on her body and she couldn't take that risk at the moment.

Suddenly, he came into her mind. She sighed and sat against a tree. She couldn't run with him in her head. _Sasuke. _She wanted to see him, see if he was alright. They have had two encounters and each time he didn't know who she was. Once she was hooded, the other with her Akatsuki cloak and hat on. She sighed, why couldn't see talk to him just once? She still, though, didn't know how to explain why he killed Orochimaru. Had he changed so much in the past two years?

"Naxa."

Naxa jumped up and saw Itachi come out of the darkness.

"Itachi," she sighed.

"What happened? Don't tell me Dracul," he knew though.

"Um," she scratched her head, "Maybe," she tried to smile but nothing came. He was not in a good mood, not that he was ever in a happy mood. "Itachi?" she tilted her head showing her concern.

"I want to tell you something," he began.

"Hm?" she looked at him, but his gaze went behind her. "What is it…?" she turned around and a frown came on her face. "Naruto," she choked.

"Naxa," he said. His eyes went to Itachi, anger filling them. "Step away, I'll handle this," he stated.

"No Naruto," she stepped between them. "It's alright," she didn't want him to find out this way. Not him. Anyone but him.

"Naruto," Itachi began. "Take care of her because I'm not so sure about my brother anymore," he said, Naxa turned to him but he disappeared.

"Itachi!" Naxa yelled but it was too late.

Naxa turned back around to Naruto who was looking at the ground.

"Naxa…," he trailed off.

* * *

Sasuke walked alone in a dark cave. Looking for him. His brother. Today was his day. He looked up to see a shadow.

"Who's there?!" he yelled.

"Sasuke," Itachi came out of the darkness.

It was time.

"Itachi," Sasuke clenched his fists.

* * *

Note: Remember her akatsuki cloak was torn so she doesn't know that Naruto doesn't know shes a member XD

So here is the end of this chapter :D I hope you all will like it ;; Reviews are appreciated :) Keeps me going :D I know, this SasukeOC where is the lovin?! Well my friends, here is a little insider! The next chapter is going to be a doozy, and after that all will be too. So keep in touch because the next chapter and on will blow you away! XD Hope you enjoy it still :) Sasuxa woot XD XD


	7. What Now?

Naxa could feel the tears drawing up behind her eyes. The reunion she dreaded most had finally come. Naruto still stared at the ground. Naxa's stomach began to twist when he opened his mouth to speak. She sighed when he closed his mouth.

"Naruto," Naxa choked.

He looked up at her. He noticed how much she had changed. She lost her glow.

"Why…were you talking with Itachi?"

Naxa swallowed hard, and began to breathe heavily, "Because," she calmed down, "He's my mentor." She didn't know what else to call him.

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from her mouth.

"What?" he shook his head, "I don't understand."

"It's a long story…," Naxa trailed off.

"Where have you been?" Naruto didn't care about Itachi, he cared about Naxa.

"Training…surviving…," she looked to the ground.

"Surviving?" Naruto remembered the state she was in when she left Konoha.

"I found a doctor who has helped me, and is trying to find a way to lift the curse I have," Naxa touched her shoulder, "Itachi led me to him."

"Why did Itachi take you to a doctor?" Naruto hadn't felt so confused in a long time.

Naxa shook her head, "I couldn't tell you."

Naruto nodded and soon there was a silence between the two. Naxa knew Itachi had gone to fight Sasuke. She had to get there before they killed one another. She couldn't deny it to herself that even though Sasuke killed Orochumaru, she still cared for him deeply. He was the only thing on her mind at that moment. Even though she cared for Naruto, and he stood in front of her, all she could think of was Sasuke. Tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"Naruto," she wiped away her tears.

He stepped forward, worried about her.

"Stop," she put her hand up, "I missed you," she nodded and smiled.

"There's that smile," Naruto gave a smile in return. He slowly walked up to Naxa and put his arms around her, "It's good to see you alive," he sighed.

Naxa began to cry harder, "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Why?" Naruto stopped when Naxa hit him on the neck, leaving him unconscious. She set him on the ground lightly and looked down at him.

"I don't deserve your friendship…but I know you'll still come for me," she nodded and put a piece of paper between his hands, "I have to go…," she looked at him and transformed. Her black wings spread out to stretch. She took a deep breath and headed toward the two brothers, fighting to the death.

(())

"Naruto!" Sakura sat beside him and held him up. "Naruto? Are you alright?" she touched his cheek.

His eyes began to flutter open, "Sakura-chan?" he whispered.

Sakura sighed with relief; "Yes?" she smiled.

It was quiet for a moment then Naruto remembered.

"Naxa!" he sat up quickly.

"We haven't found her," Sakura shook her head.

"I saw her…," Naruto clenched his fists remembering he still couldn't help her. He looked down in his hand and held a piece of paper. He opened it, and it read: "We'll meet again."

"What?!" Sakura jumped up. "What happened?"

Naruto stood up and crumbled the paper in his hand, "I couldn't save her, damnit!"

"Naruto…," Sakura touched his shoulder, calming him down, "what happened?"

Naruto looked at her and sighed, "I saw her with Itachi but Itachi left. Naxa stayed for a minute and then just like all those years ago she knocked me out," he shook his head.

"Itachi?" Yamato walked up hearing the conversation.

"What was Itachi doing with Naxa?" Sakura asked, confused.

Naruto shrugged, "Not sure…," he lied.

"She couldn't have gotten far. We should go after her," Sakura looked at their captain.

"Yeah…," Naruto trailed off, "let's bring her home," he knew that something was wrong with Naxa, and he knew that the remedy to that was bringing her home with Sasuke.

(())

"Did you get a little taller?" Itachi asked.

"You haven't changed," Sasuke snapped, "let me ask you something." It was quiet so Sasuke continued, "why so interested in Naxa? Two times you've hurt her and then disappeared with her," Sasuke hid his anger.

"She's…," Itachi stopped for a moment, "something special."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled.

"You should have just stayed with her," he began.

"What?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"You could have healed her, and she wouldn't be tortured every day."

"Tortured?" Sasuke whispered.

"All she needed was you," Itachi shook his head.

"Wait…how do you know all this?"

"She's been with me the past two and a half years," he said bluntly.

Sasuke didn't know what to think of that. It could be a lie, but Sasuke has seen Naxa with Itachi twice. Could it be a coincidence?

"Why would she stay with you?" Sasuke growled.

"Cause I gave her the chance to live," he simply replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden reply, "I don't see-,"

"Are you still that ignorant little boy, Sasuke?" Itachi interrupted him. "Do you not remember what condition Naxa was in when you left? Did you not think what kind of impact it would have on her?" he became impatient with his little brother.

Sasuke couldn't answer, he didn't want to answer. He remembered, he couldn't forget the pain she was in. He realized that when he left, he hadn't really thought about her.

"But I didn't kidnap her; she came with me on her own terms," Itachi watched his little brother for a moment realizing that what he was saying was getting to him. "I found her a doctor that could help her, but he hasn't found a way to get rid of the curse Orochumaru gave her…twice."

Sasuke clenched his fists, becoming irritated. Naxa had been in so much pain, and he ignored it. He didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't want to bear more guilt.

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I said," Sasuke looked up, "shut up!" he yelled.

(())

Naxa landed by a cave and instantly got out of her transformation. She was breathing heavily, but she ran into the cave anyway. She had felt a glimpse of Itachi's chakra in the cave, but she had missed him. She sighed and went out of the cave.

"They're not here…," she sat on the ground.

"_Run!"_

Naxa grabbed her shoulder, "shit…," she shook her head. "I can't pass out at a time like this," she became dizzy and soon everything around her began to spin.

"_I'm back, Naxa!"_

"_Dad!"_

_The little girl ran into her father's arms. He had been gone for a long time. _

"_Where did you go again daddy?" the little girl frowned._

"_I went to see my old friend, Katsuro. Remember him?"_

"_I think so," she smiled._

_He smiled, "How's my baby been? She been strong?"_

"_Course!" she laughed._

_He laughed, "Good! Now where's your mother?"_

Naxa could feel something light hit her face. She liked the cool feeling it had. Her eyes opened slowly, and she gazed at the dark sky as the rain began to fall. She had never seen a face before, only voices. She looked like him.

"Was that my dad?" she closed her eyes as the rain began to fall harder. "Katsuro…," she trailed off. She sat up and shook her head. "I don't know what to think anymore." Lightning began to hit the ground around her, it made her realize something. "Sasuke, and…Itachi!" she got up. "How long have I been asleep!?"

(())

Naxa could feel both of the brothers chakra was almost at an end. From a distance she could see black flames. She knew Itachi's attacks. Would he really use that on his brother? As Naxa grew to like Itachi over the years she always wondered if Sasuke knew the truth about him. Even though she didn't know the truth about him, she wanted to believe that in fact, Itachi meant well. She never understood why he helped her exactly. Why would Itachi want to help a sick child as an apprentice? If that's what you want to call it. He was always rough on her, but it made her stronger. She hoped Itachi was really good, like she sees him as; not like Sasuke see's him.

She had to land away from the flames; she couldn't stay in her transformation any longer otherwise she would faint again. As the flames died down she began looking for the two Uchiha's. She began to fear that not one was dead, but both. Even with her guilt of going with Itachi, he had helped her, and she had learned to like him. What would she do if he was dead? What would Sasuke do if he was dead?

"Could Sasuke go on now…?" Naxa asked herself as she walked around.

(())

"Oh! Hey guys!" Tobi came out of hiding and landed on a branch.

"Damnit!" Naruto growled as him and the other hidden leaf ninjas looked up at Tobi. Shino's attack didn't affect him at all.

"Zuzuzuzu."

Tobi looked down at the branch as Zetsu appeared.

"Well?" Tobi asked, wanting the result of the fight between the Uchiha brothers.

"Another one?!" Naruto yelled.

"It's over," he began, "Sasuke won, Itachi is dead."

"Whoaaa! Was not expecting that!" Tobi exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto asked, making sure he heard Zetsu right.

"Sasuke collapsed like a second later though. What do you think? I think he's fading fast…," Zetsu trailed off. "Oh, and Naxa got there at the end too."

"Naxa?" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"The new girl?" Tobi asked, "Definitely not what I expected…," he trailed off.

"Yep. She came as Sasuke was collapsing. I think he saw her…but I'm not sure. Anyway, she was really upset about the brothers. She was trying to wake Sasuke up when I came in. She didn't want me to take Sasuke…," Zetsu stopped for a moment.

"What happened?" Tobi urged.

"She transformed," he stated.

"Transformed?!" Kakashi yelled.

"Not good," Naruto replied.

"She transformed to fight you?" Tobi asked, surprised.

"Yeah, what a good teammate, right? Anyway, I told her he would be alright but she wanted to take him to her doctor or something…," he trailed off again, "she began to lose her anger, and she attacked me. I barely dodged her attack, it could have killed me! So, I got past her eventually and took Sasuke and disappeared."

"I see…," Tobi thought for a moment, "she'll be better when I talk with Sasuke," Tobi confirmed. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"I think she took Itachi's body somewhere…," Zetsu looked at Tobi.

"Hmm, wonder what she plans on doing…," Tobi said, "well," he looked at the quiet ninjas on the ground and waved, "I'll deal with you all later, bye!" he and Zetsu disappeared.

"Naxa took Itachi's body?" Kakashi tried to figure the situation out.

"I'm glad she's alive!" Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, but now we have to find both Sasuke and Naxa, and hopefully their both alright," Naruto clenched his fists.

"What did he mean by 'new girl'?" Kakashi whispered to himself.

(())

"Katsuro!" Naxa opened the door with a lifeless Itachi on her back.

Katsuro ran into the room and helped Naxa put Itachi on a table.

"What happened?" he asked looking at Itachi.

Naxa breathed for a moment, "He fought Sasuke," she put her hand on her forehead.

"I see…," Katsuro trailed off, "help me bring him into another room."

Naxa helped Katsuro get Itachi into another room. Katsuro insisted that Naxa leave the room but she didn't want to.

"Wait," she urged, "I think I helped him."

"How?" Katsuro raised an eyebrow.

"I…gave him one of my pills….," Naxa looked down.

"You what?!" Katsuro yelled.

"I thought maybe it would help…and I think it may have!" she looked down at Itachi.

Katsuro growled, "He doesn't need them, you do!" he stopped for a moment trying to calm himself down, "well it doesn't matter now, I'll see if I can help, but I need you to leave the room." He pointed at the door, and Naxa left without a word.

She walked into the other room and sat on a couch. She sighed, "well I'm glad I didn't tell you that on the way back here…I dropped all the rest of my pills in a river…," she took out the empty bottle, "what am I going to do?" she shook her head.

(())

_Sasuke smiled as he looked down at his defeated brother. Now he had one thought in his head: what was he going to do now?_

"_Sasuke!" _

_His vision began to fade as he looked up to see Naxa running toward him._

"_Naxa…," he breathed and fell to the ground, unconscious._

"Naxa…," Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't tell where he was, it was too dark. He began to think of his fight with his brother, and how he had won. He remembered the last person he saw. Naxa. She had come to him, but did she bring him here? He wished he wouldn't have fallen unconscious so he could have seen her up close.

"Naxa?" he whispered, wondering if she was around.

"She's not here," an unfamiliar voice replied.

Sasuke sat up quickly and looked to see who was there with him.

"You won, Itachi is dead. But you could have died; you shouldn't be so reckless with your life. Don't worry I'm no longer your foe, I have something to tell you."

Sasuke looked away, "What did you do to Naxa? I saw her…," he trailed off trying to make sure he really did see her.

"Yes, she was there," he said, getting Sasuke's attention. "Let me tell you she wasn't happy when we took you here…," he stopped when Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "don't worry, she's alright. I think." He knew he shouldn't have said that, "hey! You'll see her soon enough, I just have to talk to you for a minute then we can go to her, alright?"

Sasuke was quiet which gave Tobi his answer.

"Good."

(())

Author's note:

Hey, guys! How are you? I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was really fun writing again. Don't worry it won't take near as long to update this story! If you don't remember certain things you can pm me and ask to verify something or you can go back and read the first story and/or the last few chapters of the sequel because I know it's been a while since I updated. Everything is started to unravel itself, are you guys ready for it?! Haha, well reviews always keep me going! Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and don't you love the angstyness that Sasuke and Naxa have? Haha, anyway, I'll talk to you guys soon!


	8. You

Author's note - Hey, guys! Here's the update! Sorry it took so long, but I have a lot more free time now that I don't have a job so I'm planning to update faster :D I stayed up REALLY late writing this chapter....like really late :P The sun was out when I went to bed lol. I listened to "You" by Breaking Benjamin a lot while writing this chapter so thats why I called this chapter "You." If you listen to the song you'll see the Sasuxaness in it XD lol Well, hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! Reviews always help the motivation ;]

I do not own Naruto!

_italics _are thoughts/dreams/flashbacks

* * *

Katsuro had been in the back room for hours with Itachi. Naxa wondered if he could save him. What would Sasuke do if he found out she saved his mortal enemy?

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore…," Naxa sighed and sat down in a chair.

She cursed when she thought of Sasuke being taken away. She tried but she was to angry to really fight. She shook her head, disappointed in herself.

"What am I going to do without my pills for my curse?"

Naxa had only been thinking of a few things the past three days. Sasuke, Itachi, and her curse. She couldn't get them out of her head.

She wondered what she would say to Itachi if he lived. Did he want to die? If he had wanted to die then would he be angry with her for bringing him back? Though Naxa wanted to know what Itachi was going to tell her.

She wouldn't be able to control her curse anymore. What would she do if she woke up and her friends were dead because of her?

Sasuke. She was thinking of him the most. She was afraid of so many things. If her curse took over and she couldn't hold back and Sasuke was there…

She shook her head. She would never hurt him, or any of her friends.

"I just need faith in myself…," she looked down. _But that faith is slowing fading…_

* * *

"Hey, boss."

Jiro, Yasuo, and Kin walked into a small room. A man was lying down on a futon in the middle of the room.

"Did you find her?" his back was facing them.

"Yes," they all said, "she's a good fighter but someone got in the way."

"Who?" the man asked, irritated.

"Sasuke."

The man sat up, back still facing the three men.

"Sasuke…,"

"Glenn?" Kin asked.

"You okay, boss?" Jiro continued.

Glenn turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I think it's time to pay Naxa a visit."

* * *

"Naxa?"

Katsuro entered the dark room and turned on the lights. He looked around and found the girl sleeping on a couch.

He turned and left the room and went down a hallway on the left. He stopped in front of a picture of a mountain and lifted it up. A keypad appeared and he pressed in certain numbers to open a secret door.

Katsuro walked through and went down a dark hall. When he came into an opening the lights automatically turned on for him.

"_You need to tell her, Katsuro."_

_Itachi walked up behind Katsuro, scaring the doctor._

_He sighed, "I don't think she's ready yet, Itachi! I don't think her heart would take it! You think I want to keep the truth from her?!" Katsuro yelled._

"_If you won't…I will." Itachi threatened._

"_You don't even know the whole truth," Katsuro narrowed his eyes, "You may have found me through Naxa's father but you don't know everything," he snapped._

"_I could still tell her what I know." Itachi said, staying persistent._

_Katsuro sighed, "Please, Itachi. Just wait." _

The doctor walked down a long hallway and eventually came into an opening. It was a small room with a desk and a few file cabinets. He opened the first one, closest to the door.

As he went through the files Katsuro remembered a year after Itachi had brought Naxa to him. They had argued, as always. Katsuro was the one wanting to tell Naxa the truth back then and somehow it had changed.

What had changed Itachi's mind suddenly?

He wondered if Itachi would live to tell him that.

* * *

"_Mommy? Daddy?"_

_The little chestnut haired girl ran through her home frantically searching for her missing parents. She had woken up to a scream, or that's what it sounded like. It was well past midnight, and very quiet. To quiet. _

_As she ran to each room searching for her mother and father they weren't anywhere to be found. She heard a crash outside then, but wondered if she should go look. She didn't want to regret looking._

_Though her heart pounded fiercely she went to the front door, and quietly opened it._

_If it wasn't for the moon shining down on the small village it would have been to dark to see the streets. She walked out cautiously and looked up and down the streets. There was nothing except the wind blowing leaves. _

_Another crash was heard in the distance. She squeaked when she heard it. She just hoped her parents were alright._

_She had to make sure they WERE alright._

_She ran, and ran, and ran until she finally stopped upon seeing a trail of blood leading down the street and around the left corner. Her sapphire eyes kept their gaze on the blood, scared of whose blood it might be. _

_Tears came through her eyes, slowly slipping down her rosy cheeks. _

_She had a bad feeling._

_A scream entered the air then; the girl knew who that was._

_Mom. Mommy. Mother!_

_No._

_She ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She came up to the left corner then and turned sharply to run into someone. Someone hard._

_She fell to the ground and slowly her eyes went up the frame._

_The frame of a demon._

_His stature was hard, and he was very muscular. He wore nothing but shorts; you could see the scars all over his body._

_He looked down at her then, with his piercing blood cat eyes. There were black marks all over his body that seemed to beam the color red sometimes. He had fangs instead of teeth, and he had wings._

_Dark, black, scary, bat wings._

"_Naxa!" a voice screamed. _

Naxa jumped awake with a scream. She put her hand on her heart; it felt as if it was going to explode. Sweat drops quickly fell down the side of her face onto the ground.

"What a horrible dream…," she choked.

"Naxa!" Katsuro ran into the room, "are you alright?!" he looked at where she held her hand.

"Yeah," she put her hand down, "just a bad dream." She shivered.

_Bad is an understatement._

"Do you need to take one of your pills?"

_Ah shit._

"No, no," she shook her head, "I promise, I'm fine," she took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" he hesitated.

"Yeah," Naxa got up and stretched, "I'm going for a little walk," she nodded and walked past the doctor.

"Alright…," Katsuro watched the girl walk out of the room.

Naxa walked outside into the blazing winter storm. She had always wondered why Katsuro had his lab on the top of a mountain. It was always snowing.

Naxa enjoyed the snow, though.

It made her feel at peace for some reason. A storm like this could destroy a village, yet she loved it.

"I'm pretty messed up," she lightly laughed as she walked down the mountain.

"You sure are!" a familiar voice echoed.

Naxa stopped and turned around to see Tobi.

"Where's Sasuke?!" she demanded.

"No need to fret, he's alright," Tobi rose up his arms to calm the girl down.

"Do you think I'm that gullible?" she snapped.

"Weird how you care so much about Sasuke but you took his brother's body away to try and save him."

Naxa's eyes narrowed at the comment; she clenched her fists, "Just because I want to save Itachi doesn't mean I don't care about Sasuke! Plus, he's the one that went to Orochimaru!" Naxa could feel the heat rise in her throat.

"Stop using that as an excuse to make you feel better," Tobi became serious.

"What did you just say?" she hissed, and began to walk toward the man.

"Hold up now, will ya?" he took a step back.

"Why should I?" she yelled.

"Listen, you didn't _have _to go with Itachi. Yes, Sasuke went with Orochimaru who is your mortal enemy but you went with Itachi. You didn't have too." Naxa stopped and closed her eyes, "so stop trying to make yourself feel better, it's pathetic."

"Did you just come here to give me a guilt trip?" she opened her eyes, "Cause let me tell you, if I would have stayed I would have died. Never to see Sasuke again. I had no choice, so you shut the fuck up." She glowered at the man standing in the snow.

"Hm, maybe so." He rubbed his chin, "how goes that? Seeing Sasuke and saving him and what not?"

"You bastard."

"Look, I'm sorry," he began, "I came to tell you about Sasuke actually…,"

"Oh yeah?" Naxa laughed, "why is that?" she became serious instantly.

"Cause I know you love him."

Her eyes widened at the comment, she looked down, embarrassed.

"W-what?" she shook her head. Her eyes stared at the white ground for what seemed like an eternity before she could speak again, "Love…?" she squeaked.

Naxa had thought about her feelings for Sasuke multiple times especially during their two years apart. Was what she felt for him love? Or was he her best friend? She had once almost come to the conclusion that she, in fact, was in love with the Uchiha. If that person is constantly on your mind whether you're awake or asleep, or your stomach twists in their mere presence, or just seeing them makes you smile, and feel safe-and if that isn't love…then what is?

"Yes, love." He stated, "I know you _love _him."

"Do I?" she chuckled, "yea, I guess I do," she lightly smiled.

I _love _him.

"Are you just now figuring that out?" he shook his head, "geez!"

But she couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, and yet…

And yet her heart ached for being in love with someone so bent on revenge. What was he going to do now?

"What did you want to say about him?" she looked up at him.

"He's healing quite well," he started, "I got to talk with him, but no worries I let him go."

"He's already gone somewhere? What is he planning on doing now that Itachi's…," she trailed off, unsure on how to phrase it. Itachi might not be dead anymore.

"That's the bad news…," Tobi scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" she asked though she didn't want to.

Tobi sighed, "You won't like it."

"Well, obviously." She rolled her eyes.

It couldn't be _that _bad…could it?

"Sasuke and his team…are on their way to destroy Konoha."

_Nononononono…oh god, no!_

"What…," Naxa fell to her knees, "no…,"

"I thought you might want to know…," he stopped and walked toward Naxa.

She looked down at the snow and clenched her fists. The ice in her hands felt good.

Tobi walked past her and stopped, "I'm surprised you want to bring Itachi back, honestly." He stopped but she didn't reply, "Why you ask? I find it amazing with all the time you spent with him you couldn't see his disease taking him apart."

"D-d-dis-seas-se…?" she choked.

"Yea, he had a disease and he wouldn't let it kill him until he had his fight with Sasuke. I don't think you'll be able to bring him back." He stopped again, and waited for her to speak, but nothing came, "I thought I knew everything about Itachi, but there is something I don't understand about his whole life plan…," he trailed off and rubbed his chin, "why would he take you under his wing?"

Naxa could remember through her first six months of being with Itachi that sometimes in the middle of the night she would hear him cough horribly. Back then she didn't give a shit. Then she became close to him, could talk to him, smile at him. Then she did give a shit, but she never saw him cough like that when she cared. If only she had remembered him coughing when she cared. If _only. _

Naxa couldn't hear Tobi as he walked off. All she could hear was her screaming cries.

* * *

Katsuro walked out of the room where Itachi lay.

"Still too hard to tell…," he sighed and shook his head.

He noticed the absence of the girl still so he went back into the secret room. He sighed as he looked through the file cabinet. He finally found the folder he had been looking for.

"Ah…here it is," he said as he pulled the large folder out of the cabinet. He sat down at the desk and looked at the folder and the name imprinted on the front.

Albel Leingod.


	9. Update

Hello, everyone! It's been along time hasn't it?

First off, I want to apologize. It has been a year since I last updated and that is inexcusable!

I said I would update faster but I moved across the country about a month after I updated last. It took a while to get my car and all my things to go across the country. Then I had to get used to the area. Soon enough I started college and ever since then I have been busy with school. Seriously, it's taken over my life!

Still, I don't think that's an excuse for not, at least, doing a short chapter. Inspiration since school started has also drained out. I want to write, trust me. I miss it. I hope it will come back soon.

Anyway, this is just a message to all the people that are still waiting. I hope to get inspiration soon. Thank you all for your reviews, they always help.

Message me if you have any questions. I would reply to people but recently reviews have been anonymous lol

Till then

-TGN


End file.
